Doomsday/Containment
Containment Doomsday can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from Most Wanted Packs and Challenge Booster Packs, but obtaining him through a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Containment Doomsday is an unyielding monster of a card. Able to regenerate for 50% of his maximum health and power for three times per match, he's notoriously difficult to get rid of for good. While he is no longer used as often as his resurrections means he makes poor use of healing gear, he is still very powerful for low level playing as his deceptively low base stats will cause you to be matched against easier opponents and his passive will sustain him even if you don't have sufficient gear. The health he gains is not affected by healing reduction, like Killer Frost/Regime's passive. The power he gains is also unaffected by power dampening like Killer Frost/Prime's passive, and his passive sets his power to 50% (unless he is already at higher power in which case it is unaffected), not adding 50% power. In a strange way, his passive is a reflection of Raven/Prime's passive: His passive negates large amounts of damage from hard one hits, while barely affecting specials with many hits, while her passive is extremely easy to trigger on multi-hit specials but means little to one-hit damage when she is at low health. When Containment Doomsday reaches 1 health, damage over time effects will be removed without triggering a resurrection. Containment Doomsday had the highest total health (1500 base, or 142,155 max prior to gear) in the game until he was surpassed by Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X. However, since MKX Scorpion's extremely high health is due to his passive's bonus health from promotions, he only truly surpasses Containment Doomsday at EVII. Used with the full Fourth World gear set, Containment Doomsday not only can regenerate a fourth time, but also can regenerate large amounts of health while blocking and spamming his first special. Interactions Good against *'Raven:' He can afford to be at low health and this will minimize the impact of her passive even if he triggers it. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain:' Same as above, as his low current health will cause her passive to do much less damage. *'Ares/Prime:' Ares' infamous one-hit unblockable s2 can be easily absorbed by Containment Doomsday's passive. *'Killer Frost/Regime, Killer Frost/Prime:' Their passives do not affect the amount of health or power he regenerates from his passive, respectively. Countered By * Characters who does a large amounts of hits with their specials in general, such as either Deathstroke/Arkham Origins (with the right gears equipped), Superman/Dawn of Justice , Killer Frost/Prime , etc. Abilities Here are Doomsday's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Doomsday's''' support cards and gear. Stats 'Trivia ' *If the Fourth World Gear set is equipped to him, upon the first knock out, he will be resurrected by the set's effect, instead of by his own passive. Category:Innate heal Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:KNOCK-OUT effect